Food
by Cookiepuppy5623
Summary: When Alphys accidentally creates a serum that destroys all food, the humans are just fine, but the monsters are another story, and Frisk comes back from visiting Toriel, seeing just how untamed her friends truly are.
1. 478

"Alright mister Turniff, I promise you that I've finally got it, the first growth serum that won't harm humans, monsters, or animals, but still kills off pesky insects!" Alphys giggled. Mister Turniff hummed and looked at Alphys thoughtfully, since when did a monster know how to make anything? Alphys dropped a bit of serum onto a plant, giggling in excitement when the plant began to sprout quickly. Mister Turniff hummed in surprise and watched as the flower grew until it was fully grown.

"Ha! Eureka!" Mister Turniff chuckled. Alphys smiled and handed the serum to Mister Turniff. "Now, when you apply it, make sure to use only a drop" Alphys warned. Mister Turniff chuckled and looked at the serum, thinking about how much he could make with it. Mister Turniff thanked Alphys and walked out, smiling in triumph. Alphys hummed, worried that she had just done something wrong. "Oh, listen to me! Why am I so worried? Besides, the humans are smart, I'm sure Mister Turniff will heed my warning" Alphys chuckled.

~Two weeks later~

Frisk giggled as Mettaton swung her around and hugged her tightly. "Uncle Mettaton?" Frisk asked. "Yes darling?" Mettaton chuckled. "Do you know how to make chili?" Frisk asked. Mettaton gasped happily and almost dropped Frisk, grabbing her just before she hit the floor. "Oh darling! Of course I do! I AM the most fabulous monster aren't I?" Mettaton bragged. "Hey!" Blueberry and Papyrus both growled softly. "Oh, right, sorry boys... the third most fabulous!" Mettaton giggled. Blueberry and Papyrus smiled lightly and went back to working on their puzzles.

"First..." Mettaton whispered, making Frisk giggle quietly. Mettaton carried Frisk into the kitchen and sat her on the counter. "Now, we'll need hamburger, some barbecue sauce, Brown sugar, cayenne pepper, onions, steak sauce, and... a bunch of other things, so let's get started!" Mettaton chuckled. Frisk smiled and dropped onto the floor, grabbing a huge soup dish and handing it to Mettaton. Alright, why don't you go play while I make the food" Mettaton suggested. "Okay!" Frisk giggled, running into the living room. "Uncle Fell!" Frisk giggled, hugging Red. "Uhh..." Red whimpered, blushing lightly.

"Oh no no no, Frisk, remember, uncle Fell doesn't enjoy being hugged" Blueberry giggled softly. Frisk let go of Red and allowed Blueberry to lightly push her towards Papyrus. "I'm sorry sweetheart" Blueberry apologized. "It's alright, no harm done" Red chuckled. Frisk hummed and walked up to Papyrus, looking at the puzzle that he was working on. "Oh, hello Frisk, would you like to help me with my puzzle?" Papyrus asked. Frisk nodded and sat down, looking at the not so complicated puzzle. "Ooh! Maybe we could put a stick here!" Frisk suggested. "Wait, that isn't a good trick" Papyrus whimpered softly. "Exactly! Your enemies will be expecting the best monster in the world to have made an extremely difficult challenge, but they get a stick! They'll be so confused!" Frisk giggled.

"So... why'd you come so early? I thought you weren't supposed to be here for another hour" Blueberry asked. "Well, Stretch told me that he wanted me to come and get you early, said something about a 478?" Red asked. Blueberry gasped and hugged Red, whimpering and beginning to cry. Papyrus looked up at Blueberry and whimpered. "What's a 478?" Frisk asked. "Loss of food... but how? We haven't had a 478 in... Well... DECADES!" Papyrus asked. "I don't know, but until it's over, Stretch is keeping us in a safety bunker" Red sighed. "Well, I wish you all the best of luck..." Frisk sighed happily. Red chuckled nervously and looked at Blueberry, rubbing his mates back and nuzzling him. Papyrus got up, told Frisk to stay, and walked over to Red.

"What are you guys going to do if you run out of food? You know we're all still prone to going feral..." Papyrus asked. Red chuckled and hugged Blueberry closer, "Yeah, I know, but... Stretch helped boss ration out the food... so we have plenty" Red chuckled. Papyrus sighed and chuckled back. Red was right, there was no way that the food would be gone THAT long... right?


	2. Friends turned prey

Frisk sighed, it had been a whole week since she was sent off to stay with Toriel. Frisk had wondered how the others were doing, and now, she would finally get to see. Frisk sighed as she got off of the bus, smiling at the driver and giggling when he tipped his hat. The bus drove off, leaving Frisk by herself to wait for someone to escort her home. Frisk looked around, she suddenly noticed that it was eerily quiet, and that nobody was outside, it was just dead silent.

Frisk hummed, it wasn't normal for the town to be THIS quiet. "Hello?" Frisk asked. "Hello?!" Frisk asked again, beginning to walk around. A low growling sound caused Frisk to stop in her tracks and look around in fear. The growling became louder, making Frisk assume that whatever was making the sound was a predator, and it was closing in for the kill. "W-who's there?!" Frisk whimpered loudly. The growling then stopped, putting Frisk on high alert. Suddenly, a low chuckling was emitted from around Frisk. "Aww, don't you remember me... LITTLE BUDDY?!" A familiar voice growled loudly, before a feral looking cat like monster jumped out of the bushes and aiming for Frisk.

Frisk screamed, dodging the monster and shrinking when she heard it yelp when it hit the ground. Frisk gasped and looked up, walking towards the monster and recognised the orange, matted fur of the monster and began to cry. "Burgerpants..." Frisk whimpered, screaming when Burgerpants pounced up yet again and growled before being hit with an arrow and falling to the ground.

"F-Frisk..." Alphys stuttered sadly. Frisk gasped and ran up to Alphys, hugging the monster and crying loudly. Undyne sighed and got up, a bow in her hands. "Undyne?... Why?" Frisk asked softly. "He was going feral..." Undyne sighed. Frisk sniffled and looked at Undyne and Alphys in confusion. "When a monster goes feral, it cannot tame itself... it goes into a fit of rage and it kills everything it can" Alphys explained. "It's what our ancestors had to resort to when they ran out of food..." Undyne growled softly. "The 478..." Frisk gasped, remembering back to what Papyrus and Blueberry had discussed.

Another loud growl caught everyone's attention. "We should get to the den... at least while we still can..." Undyne growled softly. Frisk followed Undyne and Alphys and looked around, sighing deeply when she finally saw all of the blood and mutilated corpses around the town. Frisk refrained from throwing up, sighing in slight happiness when she entered a sort of shelter. "What happened?" Frisk asked. "That, is not to be discussed at the moment" A voice growled softly.

"Sans...?" Frisk gasped, running up to and hugging Sans. "I missed you..." Frisk whimpered softly. Sans smiled lightly and hugged Frisk back. "I missed you too kid... we all did... if you were here... maybe this wouldn't have happened..." Sans sighed. Frisk sighed and let go of Sans, looking into his eye sockets and felt horrible as they swelled up with tears.

"Frisk?" Another familiar voice asked. "Papyrus?" Sans asked, looking into the shadowy part of the den. Papyrus then slowly walked out of the shadows, gasping and hugging Sans tightly. "Frisk! Oh thank Asgore you're okay!" Papyrus sobbed. "Where's uncle Mettaton?" Frisk asked. "He's out on guard... making sure that no other monsters get too close" Undyne said bluntly. Frisk sighed, so much happened in so little time, how? Suddenly, a scratched and disgruntled Mettaton burst into the den, one of his eyes glowing. "Mettaton?!" Alphys shouted. "What happened?!" Undyne shouted. "The Feral's... their getting... stronger..."


End file.
